No te detengas
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Y eso es lo mejor que puedes pensar en momentos así... solo continúa. Pwp. HongIce


**Yo no iba a subir este fanfic, el pwp no es lo mío Uu y soy fail y no sé... bleh, por lo que tampoco esperen mucho de esto, pero si ya llegaron aquí espero que al menos les guste, es de esas cosas que uno escribe al darse cuenta que no hay nada "M" en esta sección, oh si, yo siendo la primera en estas cosas para variar, que de lo peor soy... bueno supongo que si esto anima a alguien mas a escribir pues me daré por satisfecha. Bueno hijita, e'poso sean felices.**

**Disclaimer: No estos niños no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo que así fuera**

**X**

Sus mentes no procesaban nada que no fuese el calor que habían sentido desde hace un buen rato atrás; ni siquiera lo habían pensado demasiado, tantas caricias escondidas y besos sin sentido los llevaron a ese estado y no tenían nada mejor que continuar con lo empezado; piel con piel, labios contra labios, luchando suavemente solo por ver quién causaba mas placer que el otro.

Era el turno de atacar: el castaño empezó por besar justo como sabia que al otro le gustaba, suave pero firme a la vez, bajando por su mejilla, el pabellón de su oreja, toda la extensión de aquél suave cuello que tanto le gustaba y dejar una pequeña mordida en su clavícula, subiendo de nuevo hasta succionar sobre su manzana de Adán mientras una mano se perdía en la cintura contraria acariciando bajo su ropa, pasando la yema de sus dedos por cada rincón en donde hallaba una curvatura, deleitando sus oídos con los pequeños sonidos de gusto que el cuerpo bajo él emitía, como intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, en realidad no le importaba.

Dejo que sus manos despojaran su blanquecino cuerpo de la prenda que lo cubría, si ya se veía sexy con esa camisa ahora sin ella era como ver la gloria, se sentó sobre sus caderas observándolo de reojo agitado y evidentemente rojo, la visión mas sensual que sus oscuros ojos habían visto nunca, no podría cansarse de ello sin lugar a duda. Por otra parte avergonzado el albino simplemente desvió la mirada sin comprender del todo que tanto observaba que causara tanta fascinación en su rostro, negándose a preguntar pues no sabía si soportaría escucharlo.

- D-Deja de mirarme como si fuese un trozo de carne…

- Eres más apetecible que un trozo de carne, y más delicioso también – y antes de dejarle decir nada volvió a adueñarse de sus labios, dejando que el otro lo girase por algunos instantes bajo él – oye…

- Oye nada, aquí no solo puedes disfrutar tu –porque él también quería probarlo, todo él… entero si era posible.

Con algo de torpeza mando a volar su camisa también antes de sonrojarse con la visión… era perfecto, totalmente perfecto, aunque sus cuerpos se parecían podía notar ciertas diferencias, la mas evidente era esa piel perfectamente tostada que el otro mantenía, y los músculos mas que bien formados por tanta practica… no pudo evitar relamerse antes de acercarse a besar cada cuadrante de su abdomen, cada parte en la que una fina línea se dibujaba marcando su apetecible cuerpo y dejando que su dueño soltase un par de suspiros nada apagados, sentir los labios suaves de su amante en esa zona no era malo en absoluto, podría acostumbrarse a la sensación, así como el mencionado podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a escucharlo suspirar de esa forma, solo si era él quién lo provocaba.

Continuo acariciando con la yema de sus dedos toda la piel a su extensión viéndolo retorcerse muy suavemente por ello, jugando con la amenaza de quitar su pantalón mientras no se decidía si hacerlo o no, al otro le divertía esa situación… es como si fuese demasiado inocente para continuar, y en parte era verdad, en parte sabía que lo deseaba tanto, igual o mas que él.

Simplemente se aburrió de estar así y volvió a girarlo hasta dejarlo bajo él, con la sonrisa mas descarada del mundo regresó a bajar sus besos pero ahora desde su pecho, mordiendo suavemente sus pezones con sus labios, pudo escuchar sus gemidos de nuevo que eran como música para sus oídos mientras se decidía por bajar, jugando con los músculos de su torso, intentando encenderlo lo mas posible.

- ¿Te gusta? –y si, lo preguntaba con toda la mala intención, pero en esos momentos quería escucharlo, eso lo haría mejorar… hallar nuevas formas de darle placer, por otro lado su compañero a duras penas respiraba bien ante las sensaciones que despertaba en él, era casi demasiado… solo casi, pero no le daría el gusto de responder con palabras, se limitó a asentir mientras un ligero espasmo amenazó y cumplió con arquear su espalda, el asiático sonrió… ahora ya no había vuelta atrás – entonces haré que se sienta aun mejor

El islandés trago en seco mientras cerraba los ojos antes de corresponder el beso que ambos demandaban, demasiado necesitado quizás, jugando con sus labios y acabando por quedar sin oxigeno mientras eran despojados de la poca ropa que quedaba en ambos cuerpos, solo para quedarse mirando de uno a otro expectantes, contemplando su anatomía desnuda, lo mucho que uno deseaba al otro y como lo único que querían era pertenecerse en aquél espacio de tiempo donde las palabras sobraban, el castaño dirigió suavemente un par de dedos a su lugar preferido; la entrada de su amante que de inmediato se mordió el labio inferior a sabiendas de que venía a continuación, para calmarlo se inclinó hasta darle un beso y esconder su rostro en su cuello.

Relájate… y solo disfrútalo –dejo que uno de sus dedos entrara mientras escuchaba el audible gemido de su amante, disfrutando de las reacciones que su rostro denotaba, no sin antes acercarse hasta besar su mentón – ya pasará… -movía su dedo en su interior buscando aquél lugar que lo hiciera olvidarse del dolor, no son antes dejar que su otra mano vagabundeara sobre su miembro de arriba abajo solo para ver su reacción, el rostro de Islandia parecía un perfecto poema, como si cayera en una tortura divina de la cual no podía deshacerse, no podía pedir mas en realidad

De sus labios solo escapaban largos gemidos que dejaban de parecer de dolor y empezaban a parecerse mas al placer, esa fue su señal para seguir colándose dentro de él, verle retorcerse de esa forma ciertamente lo estaba enloqueciendo pero lo disfrutaba, es decir… deseaba retener esa imagen mental para siempre en su memoria.

Antes de poder mirar nada mas saco su mano de allí, había sido demasiado ya; con calma dejo entrar suavemente su miembro en el interior del otro haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no irse de golpe, ambos tuvieron que ahogar los sonidos que escapaban de su interior de forma tortuosa, dejando que sus labios fueran los únicos que pudieran contenerlos mientras en un suave vaivén iban en la misma dirección, hasta que los movimientos se hicieron demasiado poco y en un desliz el asiático alzo la pierna del otro, subiéndola a su hombro, llegando incluso mas profundo y mas certeramente hasta que ambos en un ultimo esfuerzo acabaron por venirse con un grito mas bien ronco, sus pupilas echas un desastre al igual que su respiración, pero había sido todo: y de verdad le había gustado de eso no había dudas.

Se dejo caer abatido sobre el suave cuerpo bajo él mientras este lo recibía en un abrazo antes de acurrucarse ante la calidez que lo envolvía, ya habría tiempo para moverse o hacer algo mas… ahora así se estaba demasiado cómodo.

- Ahora… ¿te gusto?

- Fue… fue… -hizo un puchero acomodándose mejor – no me hagas hablar

- Así me gusta.


End file.
